Ce qui ne vous tue pas…
by a.a.k88
Summary: Sam et Dean affrontent quelque chose qu’ils pourraient ne pas être en mesure de gérer.


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas…._

**Titre:** Ce qui ne vous tue pas…

**Auteur:** Dannyblue

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimation:** PG  
**Genre:** Général

**Sommaire:** Sam et Dean affrontent quelque chose qu'ils pourraient ne pas être en mesure de gérer.

**Dénégations: **Je ne possède pas _Supernatural_, ni Sam et Dean.

Sam n'avait plus vu Dean aussi flippé depuis l'avion.

"Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas," marmonna Dean, la voix tremblante. Il faisait les cent pas sur le côté de la route, ses pas saccadés et mécaniques. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés avec une panique grandissante. "Je ne peux pas y retourner."

"Allez, mec," dit Sam, essayant d'avoir l'air calme et raisonnable. Ses yeux suivaient son frère alors qu'il faisait les cent pas. "Tu dois te calmer…"

"Me calmer!" demanda Dean, s'arrêtant assez longtemps pour envoyer un regard _tu dois être cinglé _à Sam. "Mec, tu n'as pas remarqué ce qu'il se passe ici?"

Alors que Dean se tournait pour continuer ses cent pas, Sam ne pu que lancer un regard noir dans son dos. _Si, j'ai remarqué ce qu'il se passe ici_, avait-il envie de dire. _Et, si ce n'était pas le cas, la façon dont mon coeur essaye de sortir de ma poitrine m'aurait mis la puce à l'oreille._

Fermant les yeux, Sam prit une longue et profonde respiration. Il avait eu peur en abondance depuis que leur "voyage" avait commencé. Mais, ça c'était comme, le sommet. Il avait peut-être _l'air_ de mieux le prendre que Dean mais, en vérité, il avait l'impression d'être de la gelée à l'intérieur. Dans le passé, peu importe à quel point les choses étaient mauvaises, il avait habituellement l'impression d'avoir _un peu _de contrôle. Mais pas cette fois. C'était pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre d'essayer de le faire tout seul. Essayer de calmer Dean était tout ce qui repoussait sa propre peur.

"Ecoute, Dean," dit Sam, prenant une expression rassurante. "Je sais que tu as peur, mec. Et moi aussi. Mais on _doit_ le faire." Il agita ses bras pour indiquer la route déserte. "Il n'y a personne d'autre."

Se tournant vers Sam, Dean ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de discuter sur ce point. Le renfrognement de réflexion intense sur son visage indiquait qu'il essayait vraiment, vraiment de trouver quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais même l'esprit vif et rusé de Dean n'arrivait pas à trouver une façon de se sortir de ça. Après environs dix secondes, ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec défaite. "Ok. Je suppose qu'on devrait…"

Soudain, un cri perçant, presque inhumain, fendit l'air, comme s'il essayait de le déchirer en lambeaux. Les deux frères Winchester sursautèrent avec peur. Puis, se tournant pour fixer l'Impala, ils grimacèrent simultanément.

Sam sentit son estomac se serrer. Sa peau picotait avec de la sueur froide jusqu'à ce qu'il en frissonne presque. Et il devinait que Dean ressentait la même chose, puisque toute la couleur avait quitté le visage de son grand frère.

"Allez," dit Sam, à contrecoeur. "On dirait qu'on ferait mieux de se dépêcher."

"Ouais," approuva Dean, tout aussi à contrecoeur. "On ferait mieux."

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture comme deux hommes faisant leur dernière marche dans le couloir de la mort.

"Tu sais, ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire si _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas laissé le téléphone à l'hôtel," grommela Dean.

Sam se contenta de rouler les yeux. On pouvait compter sur Dean pour donner le coup de grâce.

Ouvrant la portière du côté passager, Sam regarda la femme couchée, aussi confortablement que possible, sur le siège arrière. "Comment allez-vous, Mme Meisener?"

Elle lui lança un regard noir très similaire au regard _tu dois être cinglé_ de Dean. "Je vais super _bien_!" Ses mains frottant son ventre large et rond, elle découvrit ses dents vers lui en ce qui était probablement censé être un sourire, mais ressemblait plus à un grognement. "Vous avez eu une agréable _discussion_?"

Sam tressailli de façon coupable. "Je suis désolé pour ça, madame. On était juste…"

"Je m'en _fiche!" _Un autre grognement. "On peut y aller maintenant? Je viens de perdre mes eaux!"

"Dans ma _voiture_!" couina Dean, qui avait ouvert la portière côté conducteur juste à temps pour entendre la dernière partie. Ayant l'air à la fois horrifié, dégoûté et angoissé, il commença à inspecter le siège arrière.

"Dean!" s'exclama Sam, lançant un regard réprobateur à son frère. "Ce n'est pas le moment."

"Ouais, ouais," acquiesça rapidement Dean, faisant un effort vaillant pour ne pas se soucier de ce qui était arrivé à son cuir précieux.

"Allons-y!" cria Mme Meisener. Les yeux fermés, elle frappa un poing contre le siège. "Allons…Oh! Oooooh…" Soudainement, elle lança sa tête en arrière et hurla, un hurlement qui transperça les tympans de Sam.

"Oh!" lâcha Dean, ses épaules se voûtant alors qu'il grimaçait avec une souffrance compatissante. Il s'accroupit un petit peu, presque comme s'il essayait de s'abaisser afin d'échapper à quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sam était occupé à ravaler une vague de nausée. Alors qu'avant il était refroidi jusqu'à l'os, il avait maintenant l'impression d'être en feu. Sautant dans la voiture, il claqua la portière. "Roule!" ordonna-t-il à son frère. Et, pour une fois, Dean ne discuta pas.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient la route à la vitesse "fuite de l'enfer" habituelle de Dean, Sam lança un dernier regard à la voiture économique qui avait foncé dans une cabine téléphonique. La future maman était très chanceuse de ne pas avoir été sérieusement blessée. Et que les Winchester étaient passés par-là à ce moment-là.

"Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec 'Samantha Denise'?" demanda Sam, divisant son attention entre son frère et la carte routière. "Je trouve que c'est un joli nom."

"Non, ça l'est," approuva Dean. "C'est un nom très _joli_." Mais sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme. Il roula même les yeux vers la route devant lui.

"Quoi?" demanda Sam, se sentant insulté au nom de la petite fille qu'ils avaient aidé à mettre au monde. Même si cette aide n'avait consisté qu'à conduire sa mère à l'hôpital. Un nouvelle fois, il demanda, "Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec 'Samantha Denise'?"

"Rien," grommela Dean. "C'est juste…" Il y eut une longue pause, comme s'il essayait de se décider s'il devait ou non dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Finalement, il haussa une épaule. "C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi 'Samantha' devait être en premier, c'est tout."

Il fallu un moment pour que les mots se fassent comprendre, mais quand ce fut le cas, Sam éclata de rire. Vraiment, que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

"Hey!" s'exclama Dean, ayant l'air à la fois embarrassé et contrarié. Otant une main du volant, il frappa Sam sur le bras. "Ce n'est pas si drôle que ça."

"Euh, si, ça l'est un peu," s'esclaffa Sam. Il parvint éventuellement à arrêter de rire. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas effacer le sourire de son visage. "C'est juste un nom, Dean. On devrait être honoré que quelqu'un ait décidé de nommer leur enfant d'après nos noms. Le nom qui vient en premier ne devrait pas importer, pas vrai?"

"Uh huh," marmonna Dean, ne semblant pas convaincu.

"Et, vraiment," continua Sam, "tu ne trouves pas que 'Samantha Denise' sonne mieux que 'Denise Samantha' ? Je veux dire, allez." Dean pouvait certainement voir la raison. Il suffisait d'écouter la combinaison des deux noms. 'Samantha Denise' était manifestement plus fluide.

"Et le fait que celle qui sonne le mieux et celle avec une version de _ton_ nom en premier n'a rien à voir là-dedans?"

"Rien du tout," affirma Sam, ignorant le regard sceptique de Dean. "Et puis, je pense que je mérite d'être en premier puisque c'est _ma_ main que Mme Meisener a presque cassée."

Dean ricana. "Ouais, hé bien, c'est toi qui lui a dit de serrer aussi fort qu'elle voulait la prochaine fois qu'une contraction frappait." Apparemment, les souvenirs de Sam mis à genoux dans le couloir de l'hôpital par une femme plus de trente centimètres plus petite que lui, étaient assez pour changer l'humeur de Dean. En fait, il lança un sourire bon enfant dans la direction de Sam. "Elle avait une _bonne _poigne, hein?"

"Oui, c'est vrai," approuva tristement Sam, serrant et desserrant sa main. Ca ne faisait plus trop mal. Il était sûr qu'il aurait récupéré toutes ses sensations bientôt. Et il s'en était bien sorti. C'était Mme Meisener qui avait dû lui serrer la main durant tout l'accouchement.

"Tu sais, Sammy," dit Dean, un froncement de sourcils pensifs plissant son front. Il semblait si sérieux que Sam décida de laisser passer le 'Sammy'.

"J'ai vu des choses assez terrifiantes dans ma vie," continua Dean. "Des démons. Des esprits en rogne. Des monstres sortis tout droit de tes pires cauchemars. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a _rien_ de plus terrifiant qu'une femme en couches."

**FIN**


End file.
